Surprise
by catriona.fudge
Summary: Jaehyun yang dibuat uring-uringan oleh sang kekasih dan kegiatan-kegiatan manis mereka menjelang ulangtahun Jaehyun. JaeDo. NCT. [Jaehyun, Jung X Doyoung, Kim] SPECIAL JAEHYUN's BIRTHDAY


Pagi hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Namun sepertinya tidak cukup untuk mencerahkan suasana hati seorang Jung Jaehyun. Ia mengerang frustasi setelah berulang kali mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada notifikasi dari kekasih kelinci tercintanya itu. Sudah seminggu kekasihnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Di universitas pun Jaehyun tidak melihat kekasihnya. Ia seperti ditelan oleh bumi.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menatapi ponselnya yang tidak menandakan adanya notifikasi dari sang kekasih, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia beranjak untuk membersihkan diri. Tangannya yang seputih salju terulur untuk mengambil handuk yang terletak di samping kamar mandi.

Setengah jam Jaehyun habiskan untuk membersihkan diri. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Ia berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya dan mulai memilih pakaian apa yang akan digunakannya untuk pergi ke universitas hari ini. Pilihannya jatuh pada baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan kerah V. Sedangkan untuk bawahannya Jaehyun memilih untuk menggunakan celana panjang denim dan sepatu boots berwarna cokelat.

Setelah selesai berpakaian Jaehyun bergegas keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sarapan. Namun pada saat Jaehyun membuka kulkas ia tidak menemukan apapun di dalamnya. Hanya ada sekotak susu yang sudah tinggal setengah. Dengan kesal ia mengambil kotak susu itu dan menuangnya di dalam gelas. Jaehyun meminum susu itu dengan cepat dan langsung meletakkan gelasnya di tempat cuci piring. Setelahnya ia keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi ke universitas.

* * *

Sesampainya di universitas, Jaehyun pergi ke lapangan basket untuk menemui sahabat Chicagonya, Johnny. Perkirannya tidak meleset, Johnny dengan mudah ia temukan di pinggir lapangan basket berduaan dengan kekasihnya. "John!" teriak Jaehyun. Johnny yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan balas berteriak, "Hey Jaehyuns!"

Jaehyun setengah berlari mendekati Johnny. "Ten hyung aku pinjam kekasihmu sebentar ya." pinta Jaehyun pada Ten. "Sana pinjam saja, aku ada kelas sehabis ini." Balas Ten. Segera setelah mendapat izin dari Ten, Jaehyun menggeret Johnny untuk ke kantin tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada Ten.

"Ada apa kau menggeretku kesini?" tanya Johnny.

"Untuk menemaniku makan. Aku lapar, dan ingin bercerita sesuatu denganmu," balas Jaehyun. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Johnny untuk memesan makan. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik lagi, "Kau tidak makan?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Johnny yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan. "Ya sudah."

Jaehyun kembali setelah beberapa menit mengantri untuk memesan makanan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Johnny menatap Jaehyun penasaran.

"Kau tau tidak sih, sudah seminggu Doyoung hyung tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku rindu sekali padanya. Ia tidak membalas pesanku, aku telepon saja tidak diangkat. Di sini bahkan aku tidak menemukannya. Ia hilang seperti ditelan bumi," cerocos Jaehyun panjang lebar.

"Berpikirlah positif, Jae. Siapa tau dia sibuk dengan kegiatannya." balas Johnny seadanya.

"Tapi paling tidak dia harus menghubungiku supaya aku tidak khawatir!" teriak Jaehyun yang membuat seisi kantin menoleh kearah mereka berdua. "Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" bisik Johnny.

"Maaf, maaf." Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Sudah mencoba bertanya ke temannya Doyoung? Siapa tau mereka mengerti dimana kekasihmu itu seminggu ini."

"Ah! Kenapa aku tidak berpikiran sampai disitu?" ucap Jaehyun.

"Kau ini, bodoh memang." Johnny mengucapkannya dengan diselingi oleh tawa.

Keduanya melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga salah satu dari mereka harus pergi karena ada kelas.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Jaehyun baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Saat ia memasuki apartemennya, ia mencium aroma harum yang berasal dari dapurnya. Ia bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk melihat siapa yang menciptakan aroma itu. Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat siapa yang ada di dapur apartemennya.

"Doyoung hyung!" teriak Jaehyun.

"Oh, Jaehyun-ah. Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Doyoung sambil tersenyum pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. "Kau kemana saja? Aku kangen, tau."

Doyoung melepas pelukan Jaehyun dari perutnya dan membalikkan badannya. Doyoung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jaehyun dan tersenyum manis, "Aku sibuk sekali seminggu ini, dan tidak sempat mengecek ponsel. Oleh karena itu aku kesini karena aku tau kau rindu sekali padaku." ucap Doyoung dengan intonasi jahil.

"Aku rindu sekali, hyung. Sini biarkan aku menciummu."

Doyoung menjadi orang pertama yang mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Jaehyun. Jaehyun membalas kecupan itu dengan melumat pelan bibir Doyoung. Ia menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Merasa butuh oksigen, Doyoung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Mandi sana. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." usir Doyoung. Jaehyun tidak membalas perkataannya dan langsung pergi untuk mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, masakan Doyoung sudah matang. Ia menata masakannya diatas meja makan dan pergi ke kamar Jaehyun setelahnya. "Jung, makan malam sudah siap. Cepat keluar," Doyoung memanggil Jaehyun tepat didepan kamar mandi. "Iya sebentar aku sedang memakai baju," sahut Jaehyun dari dalam.

"Kutunggu di meja makan." Doyoung pergi menuju meja makan, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih berpakaian.

"Woah! Pasta!" Jaehyun berteriak girang melihat makanan yang tersaji dimeja makan

"Sudah tidak usah berisik. Cepat makan." sahut Doyoung.

"Hih galak sekali sih, hyung!" Jaehyun lalu memakan pasta yang dihadapannya dengan ekspresi senang bukan main menyelimuti wajahnya. "Ini enak sekali!" Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan senyuman yang menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Doyoung tidak membalas perkataan Jaehyun, ia hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang makan dengan lahap.

* * *

Keduanya kini telah berada di kamar Jaehyun. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan. Hanya saling berpelukan diatas kasur dan melepas rindu terhadap satu sama lain. "Hyung," panggil Jaehyun.

"Hm?"

"Besok kan aku ulang tahun. Hyung tidak berniat untuk memberiku kejutan?" tanya Jaehyun pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak." Doyoung menjawab dengan singkat.

"Jahat sekali sih, hyung. Masa kau tidak mengasih kejutan pada kekasihmu yang tampan ini?"

"Kalau aku bilang padamu itu berarti bukan kejutan, bodoh." Doyoung kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini lama-lama. "Karena kekasihmu yang manis ini baik hati. Aku akan memberi 3 permintaan untukmu." kata Doyoung.

"Aku akan langsung menggunakannya. Ini adalah permintaanku yang pertama. Aku ingin hyung meluangkan waktu besok." pinta Jaehyun. "Hm, aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun besok." balas Doyoung menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya masih saling berpelukan diatas kasur Jaehyun. Jaehyun memainkan helai rambut kekasihnya dan sesekali mengecup kepalanya. Doyoung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya diatas meja disebelah kasur. Ia menyalakannya dan mengecek jam, "Sudah jam setengah dua belas sekarang." gumam Doyoung.

"Cepat sekali. Sepertinya tadi masih jam 7 malam," sahut Jaehyun.

Doyoung tiba-tiba bangkit dari pelukan Jaehyun. Ia menoleh kearah kekasihnya dan berkata, "Jung ayo ke balkon. Aku ingin melihat bintang."

Jaehyun bangun dan mengikuti kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia kembali memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. "Bintangnya indah sekali," Doyoung menatap langit penuh bintang itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Menurutku kau jauh lebih indah, hyung." Jaehyun membalas perkataan kekasihnya dengan gombalan dan mengecupi Doyoung. Doyoung yang mendengar itu hanya tersipu malu, "Diam, Jung."

Mereka menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Doyoung berbalik, melepaskan pelukan hangat Jaehyun. "Tunggu disini, aku mau ke dapur sebentar."

Setelahnya Doyoung pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kue ulangtahun yang sudah ia beli tadi. Sebentar lagi jam akan menunjukkan pukul 12, yang mana hari sudah berganti menjadi tanggal 14 Februari. Ulang tahun Jaehyun. Ia dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan kue dari tempat penyimpanan. Memasang lilin diatasnya, tak lupa juga menghidupkan lilinnya. Ketika semua sudah selesai, ia kembali ke balkon kamar Jaehyun dengan langkah pelan.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Jung Jaehyun!" teriakan Doyoung itu sontak membuat Jaehyun terkejut dan membalikkan badannya.

"Terimakasih, hyung." Senyum terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu, dan tiup lilinnya." suruh Doyoung. Jaehyun memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada—membuat permohonan. Setelahnya ia tiup lilin itu.

"Boleh aku minta permintaanku yang kedua?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Hm, tentu saja boleh. Apapun untukmu, Jaehyun-ah."

"Aku ingin berdansa denganmu, disini." Jaehyun menarik pinggang Doyoung untuk mendekat padanya. Merapatkan tubuh kurus kekasihnya. Kedua tangan Jaehyun memeluk pinggang ramping Doyoung. Sedangkan kedua tangan Doyoung mengalung di leher kekasihnya.

Mereka menggerakkan tubuh kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti senandung yang keluar dari bibir Jaehyun. Mereka tidak butuh iringan musik yang berasal dari pemain musik seperti di acara dansa. Ataupun pakaian yang mewah. Cukup seperti ini, dengan baju sederhana dan senandung yang keluar dari bibir Jaehyun.

"Sudah malam, hyung. Ayo tidur." Jaehyun menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya saat dirasa kekasih kelincinya mulai mengantuk. Terlihat sekali dari matanya yang mulai berair menahan kantuk. Jaehyun merangkul kekasihnya dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Ia membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya diatas kasur dan tidak lupa untuk memakaikannya selimut. Jaehyun berjalan kesudut kamar untuk mematikan lampu sebelum menyusul untuk tidur di sebelah kekasihnya.

Doyoung langsung menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Jaehyun setelah kekasihnya ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Hyung," panggil Jaehyun pelan.

"Hm?" lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan gumaman.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah memasakkanku makan malam. Terima kasih karena telah memberiku kejutan tadi. Terima kasih juga karena telah mengabulkan dua permintaanku. Sekarang aku ingin meminta permintaan terakhirku," ucap Jaehyun panjang lebar.

"Katakan saja." Doyoung membalas singkat.

"Aku ingin hyung terus disini dan tidak meninggalkanku. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, hyung. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Jaehyun menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan super lembut yang sanggup melelehkan siapapun yang ditatap olehnya.

"Aku milikmu selamanya, Jung." Doyoung membalas perkataan Jaehyun diikuti dengan kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

"Terima kasih lagi, hyung." Jaehyun mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Doyoung.

"Hm, selamat malam, Jung. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, hyung." Jaehyun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan sebuah kecupan lama di dahi Doyoung, dan selanjutnya ia menyusul Doyoung menuju alam mimpi.

Perlakuan Jaehyun itu membuat Doyoung tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 **END.**

ini ff request-an dari kak EarthTeleport. aku mulai ngetik jam setengah tujuh malem dan selesai jam setengah 10 malem. KAKPIHH MAAFIN AKU KALO FEELNYA NGGA DAPET;-; ini jelek banget keknya uhuhuh silahkan hujat aku;-; aku gatau ini manis atau engga;-; aku gatau ini fluff nya dapet atau engga;-; MAAFIN AKUUUUUU;-;

 **NOTE: gini ya, aku NCTstan. aku ngeship-in mereka sama siapa aja. mau itu official couple, ataupun crack karena mereka semua shipable. aku netral, oke? aku ngga mihak satu kapal doank disini karena aku suka sama semuanya. kalo semisal gasuka sama pairingnya, ya gausah dibaca. gampang kan?**


End file.
